Dipper's Sexy Time
by GravityFucks
Summary: I posted this for a friend
1. The Dipper Dick

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls. Dipper was stalking Wendy. He looked in her window and saw Robbie fuck ing her doggie style! Dipper burst into the house. "Wendy, you cheated on me! You slut ty bitch !" shouted Dipper. Robbie was fuck ing the shit out of Wendy. Robbie took a piss in Wendy's slut ty ass . Wendy enjoyed it. Dipper tried to whack Robbie with his massive dildo , but failed. Robbie told him to fuck off, but Dipper knocked him off balance, causing him to wall. Wendy fell too, Robbie's dick was too far us her ass . Dipper tried to heave Robbie's cock out of Wendy, but the cum had caused it to stick. Dipper was angry as fuck . He tried to rip Robbie's massive dildo off, to no avail. Dipper ran home crying. "That bitch !" he shouted.

Dipper lied in bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack. Mabel walked in and asked him whats wrong. Dipper pinned her down and ripped her clothes off. He turned her over to reveal her nice, smooth, wet pussy. Mabel squealed as Dipper inserted two of his fingers in her nice, pink, virgin vagina . The fingers got soaked in Mabel's juices. Mabel began to speak, but Dipper shushed her. "No talk, just sex ." he said. He then took his fingers out and inserted his juvenile penis in her. It felt amazing to Dipper. It was better than fuck ing Wendy. Her vagina was much drier and uncomfortable. Mabel's vagina felt extraordinary on his dick . Mabel was actually enjoying this! Dipper took a piss in her vagina while Mabel cum med.

It was pouring out her anus , covering Dipper's balls. This felt very good to Dipper. He wanted to shove his dildo in her anus hole and coat it in the shit . But Mabel stopped him and brought the penis to her mouth. She began sucking rapidly while Dipper squeezed her still developing tits . Mabel had never had so much fun in her life. "Oh, Dipper!" she said in sheer joy. Dipper peed and cum med in her mouth. She swallowed them happily. She then let him give her an anal. He stuck his smooth dick up her ass hole. Shit covered it. Mabel took the penis out and licked the shit off. Dipper then put it in her vagina again. They both orgasmed at the same time. Cum was dripping everywhere. It soaked the bedsheets.

Dipper gained 3469 Pingas Points and got a level up! His dick began to grow! Wait until Wendy sees him now! Just then, Grunkle Stan walked in. "What the fuck are you doing to Mabel!?" He shouted.

"Fuck off, Stan!" Dipper responded angrily.

"Bitch, I'm the only one who's supposed to be fuck ing her!" said Stan.

"WTF, Pedophile!" said Dipper.

"Bitch, you're too young to fuck !" replied Stan.

"Well she's too young to be fuck ed!" Dipper said. Stan charged at Dipper with his massive wrinkled penis . Dipper dodged it. Stan crashed into the wall. Dipper slapped Stan's ass with his huge dildo until he passed out. Dipper stuck his dildo in Stan's anus . He couldn't believe it. He enjoyed this more than fuck ing Mabel! He moved it back and forth until he cum med. Then he took Stan's penis and put it in his anus . Dipper bounced up and down on the old, wrinkled dick . Then, he left for Wendy's house.

As luck would have it, Robbie was still fuck ing Wendy, this time in the 69 position. They didn't notice Dipper, though. Dipper took some penis -enhancing pills from a shelf and dumped the contents of the bottle into his mouth. His dick grew to incredible sizes. "FUCK YEAH!" Dipper yelled. Robbie and Wendy still didn't notice him. He shot a strong blast of cum from his penis . It hit Robbie's head and he stumbled away from Wendy. Hid dick had been torn off and was stuck in Wendy's anus . Robbie screamed like a bitch . "WHAT THE FUCK !?" Wendy shouted. Dipper pinned Robbie down and took a shit in his mouth while Robbie struggled to break free. Wendy, being the slut that she is, started sucking Dipper's massive penis while Robbie's severed dick was still in her anus . Dipper's dick , however, didn't fit. Dipper was pissed as fuck . He ripped Robbie's dick out of Wendy and smashed it with his massive penis muscles.

Blood splattered everywhere. Robbie and Wendy stared in horror. Dipper walked up to Robbie and beat the fuck out of him. Blood and vital organs flew everywhere and coated the room. Wendy, admitting defeat, stuck her rump in the air for Dipper. Dipper didn't care how huge his dick was. He slammed it into Wendy. She screeched. A huge blast of cum went down Wendy's vagina . Suddenly, his dick shrank to the perfect size. He rammed it into Wendy and she moaned. Both orgasmed.

From that day on, Wendy lived in the Mystery Shack as Dipper's sex slave, and she, Mabel, and Dipper had a threesome. Stan's dildo was ripped off, and he could never rape again.


	2. Now With More Time

A few weeks after Stan got his sexual organs removed, he went to the local hospital and had a vagina surgically inserted into his ass. Grunkle Stan was now Graunt Sam. He even had his semen genetically reformed into egg cells.  
At the Mystery Shack, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were having sexytimes in bed. Dipper and Mabel were in 69 position while Wendy slurped up the juices that dripped from their parts. They suddenly heard a knock on the door. They figured it was Stan returning from a grambling match, or some shit like that. When Dipper answered the door, he was surprised to see Gideon, standing there bare naked. His dick was the size of a broken pencil lead. "Dipper Pines." he said menacingly. "You get the fuck out of my way! I'm here for Mabel, and if you mess shit up again, I WILL NOT hesitate to kick your ass! Now get out of my way!" Dipper kicked him in the nuts. Gideon screeched with pain. "You just want her for yourself, huh? You like incest, don't ya? Well, no matter. I brought with me a new amulet! This one can paralyze people at will! What do ya say to that, Pines?"  
"I'm getting real tired of your shit, Gideon." Dipper replied as he kicked Gideon's nuts again.  
"AUG!" Gideon screeched. "That does it, Pines!" His red amulet began to glow. Dipper felt a sharp pain in his nerves. He was paralyzed. He tried to move, but it was no use. Gideon threw him aside and began to search the Mystery Shack for Mabel.  
"I really hate that little bitch," Dipper mumbled to himself.  
Gideon kicked the attic door open and ws surprised to see Mabel and Wendy in a 69 positon, fluids dripping heavily. Gideon's dick grew to the size of a newborn's. He grabbed his dick and shook it heavily. A drip of cum squirted out. He knew the girls would fight back, so he paralyzed them as he did Dipper. He leaped onto the bed and turned to Mabel. "Darling, I have returned for you!" he said seductively.  
"Get lost, Gideon. MY heart belongs to Dipper."  
"I thought you might refuse. Too bad I'm gonna rape you and there's nothing your or your brother could do about it!"  
Just then, Graunt Sam burst through the door. "What the hell is this? Gideon! Get the fuck off my grandneice before I use my new vagina powers on you!"  
"I'd just love to see you try!" Gideon taunted.  
Sam fired a blast of female cum at Gideon. Gideon stuck to the wall imobilized. "God damnit, Stanley!" Sam walked up to Gideon and ripped his miniscule dildo right off his crotch. Gideon screamed in pain. Blood gushed out of the space where his penis was, and from the penis itself. Sam was horny. He wanted to shove the dick in his new vagina, however the dick was way too small and insignificant to result in sexual pleasure. Mabel and Wendy were lying there horrified, watching the while scene. Jeff the Gnome was watching through the window.

MEANWHILE, DOWNSTAIRS...

"Hey, I'm starting to get some feeling back!" Dipper exclaimed hopefully. Just then, a stack of "ancient" rune tablets colapsed. Their weight had a negative effect on Dipper's nervous systems. "Ooowww..."

UNNECESSARY TRANSITION!

Jeff burst in the window and snatched the severed penis from Sam. "I'm gonna fuck Mabel so she'll be FORCED to be my queen! We're gonna have Gnome-human hybrid babies. It'ss be fucking hot." said Jeff.  
"Ah god, not another one." groaned Sam. She grabbed Jeff and shoved him up her vagina. Cum and shit coated Jeff's hat.

TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

"Thanks for teaching me how to break the fourth wall, Soos." Dipper said to Soos. He was thanking him for teaching him how to break the fourth wall. Meanwhile, a Taco Bell commercial aired on the TV. "FUCKING TACO BELL! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Dipper rammed his cock through the screen. The TV burst into 884 pieces. "So, instead of going upstairs to check on Mabel and Wendy, I'm gonna go to some random bar and get high as fuck." Dipper left to some random bar to get high as fuck.

Meanwhile, in the Attic...

Sam was still horny. We got in bed with Mabel and Wendy. "Stan?" questioned Mabel.  
"Look, I may be a girl, but we're gonna have sex anyway."  
"But I don't wanna be a lesbian!"  
"WELL TOO BAD!" Sam climbed on top of Mabel. The two climbed into 69 position and ate eachother out. Their juiced dripped all over their bodies and the bedsheets. Mabel was surprisingly enjoying it.

SO INSTEAD OF GOING INTO MORE DETAIL ABOUT THE SEX I'M JUST GONNA GO CHECK ON DIPPER AT THE BAR.

Dipper was high.

BACK AT THE ATTIC

Wendy joined in. Mabel and Graunt Sam both grabbed one of her boobs and jiggled them. Juices dripped down their arms. Milk began flowing from Wendy's nipples. The juices and milk caused Wendy's boobs to level up! Wendy couldn't wait until Dipper saw her new breasts.

AT THE BAR...

Dipper was still high. He drunk about 11 gallons of crack, STD, meth, and cocaine and was tackling the bartender because he ran out of crack.

MEANWHILE AT THE MYSTERY SHACK BUT NOT IN THE ATTIC!

Soos was bored and went home.

TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIP AGAIN

Dipper, now able to break the fourth wall and had his powers enhanced by his extreme drunkness, destoryed the world teleported himself to the attic because he was too full of drugs.

Meanwhile, at 3 in the Morning...

Dipper awoke on the floor. He must have passed out from severe drunkness. His pants were also wet. He didn't need his pants anyway. Wendy, Mabel, and Sam were all sleeping naked in the same bed. Gideon was still stuck to the wall. Apparently he was asleep too. Dipper took a knife from a drawer. He then proceeded to stab the knife in Gideon's head. Once it got through the skull, he cut the top of his head off to reveal his fucking brain which was the size of a baby ant. Blood was dripping from the knife. He stabbed the brain. It gushed a shitload of blood all over Dipper's face. He then cut the chest open. His heart was beating, but barely. He carefully detached the blood vessels. The red liquid was gushing out of the heart heavily. Gideon was surprisingly still sleeping. Or dead. Dipper then repeatedly stabbed his marble-sized testicles. Semen and blood gushed out of them. It coated the floor, the knife, and Dipper. Dipper was heavily turned on by this. Dipper didn't want to waste any more time with Gideon, so he threw his mutilated body out the window. The body colapsed on the ground. Fluids splattered everywhere. Gideon was no more.  
Dipper took a piss in a cup and poured the piss over him to rinse the blood off. He walked up to the beed the girls were sleeping on. He grabbed Wendy and turned her over. The sight of her new melons turned Dipper on greatly. His penis leveled up, and began to grow. Dipper took a piss, a cum, and a shit at the same time. He grabbed the milk-coated tits and shook them heavily. He put his penis between the boobs. He cummed again. The cum landed right in Wendy's mouth. Wendy awoke. She enjoyed the taste of the salty cum and swallowed it. Mabel and Sam woke up too. They all put their breasts against Dipper's penis. He cummed heavily and the cum splattered all over the boobs. They all fucked until they went to sleep.

STATS:  
Dipper: Level 5 Penis, Level 2 Anus  
Mabel: Level 1 Breasts, Level 2 Vagina, Level 2 Anus  
Wendy: Level 3 Breasts, Level 2 Vagina, Level 1 Anus  
Sam: Level 1 Breasts, Level 4 Vagina, Level 2 Anua  
Gideon: Level 0.1 Penis, Level 1 Anus  
Jeff: Level 0 Penis, Level 0.1 Anus  
Soos: Level 1 Penis, Level 1 Anus

Moral: STD is one hell of a drug.


End file.
